


Of Sleepy Cuddles and Chocolate Kisses

by PlainGamerTrash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, M/M, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Swearing, everyones gay, jeongin is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainGamerTrash/pseuds/PlainGamerTrash
Summary: Jeongin opened his eyes, blinked a few times because of the intruding sunlight, and moved up to stretch.Except he couldn't.Clinging to his waist, was a very, very sleepy Chan."Channie, wake up." The youngest insisted.He was met with a whine a protest and was dragged back down for more cuddles as requested by his tired leader."Channie...""Five more minutes, Jeongin."Life was already stressful at the Stray kids dorm, but Chan and Jeongin manage.





	1. I wanna live my age, naturally ey ey

**Author's Note:**

> HI I REALLY NEEDED MORE BANGYANG (which is what I've named this ship) SO I DID IT MYSELF CAUSE IM S O F T  
> Anyways enjoy.  
> This is my first soft fic so yeet

Jeongin opened his eyes, blinked a few times because of the intruding sunlight, and moved up to stretch.

Except he couldn't.

Clinging to his waist, was a very, very sleepy Chan.

"Channie, wake up." the youngest insisted.

He was met with a whine a protest and was dragged back down for more cuddles as requested by his tired leader.

"Channie..."  
"Five more minutes, Jeongin."

The youngest groaned as he reluctantly pulled the covers up again.

But it was worth it to see Chan's sleeping face, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

His face was so relaxed. His plump pink lips which he usually bit were parted slightly, looking very kissable in the younger's opinion. His curly hair was spread out on the sheets and some of it was in his face, which Jeongin pushed back, running his fingers through the soft locks. His eyes were closed, and twitched a little in his sleep, like he was trying to do something in his dreams. 

His whole complexion was just...

"Perfect..." Jeongin whispered, pressing a kiss to the others forehead, "You're absolutely perfect, Chan."

The sleeping boy smiled before he snuggled his head into the black-haired boys stomach, making himself comfier than before, and letting out a soft sigh of contentment.

The youngest boy giggled at seeing his leader this comfortable, like he didn't have a care in the world. He felt his heart swell seeing the side of Chan he would only share with him, seeing him being softer and quieter, his silence speaking the words he didn't want to say.

Jeongin picked up his phone and decided to go on some apps while Chan rested up, catching up on some sleep that he definitely missed last night.

See, Bang Chan has this one habit.

This one habit that is both cute and a little annoying.

 He would work all night, and by all night he means _all night_. 

It was annoying, really, sometimes Jeongin, Felix, or Woojin would have to drag him to bed at 2 am.

Most times it was Jeongin.

He would enter the studio, Chan would squint at the sudden brightness flooding the room, and then take off his headphones to place them on the table.

"Hey babe," he would rasp, voice hoarse from getting frustrated, not hydrating, or rapping/singing a little too much, "Is it that late already?" 

"Yes, Channie. Do you really not check the time?" the younger would scoff as he set a glass of ice water on the table.

Chan would then put his arm around the other's waist, pulling him towards the chair and into his lap.

Jeongin would give in and just let him cuddle him like that for a little bit before he practically forced him to drink the water, saying he would not kiss him if he didn't get some of the liquid in his system.

"Okay, okay." the older would chuckle, as he drank half the glass in one go.

"That's more like it." Jeongin giggled as he cupped the other's face and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

The would both laugh as the kept giving each other little kisses, Chan being fond of kissing Jeongin's cheeks and neck. While Jeongin was fond of kissing Chan's forehead and lips.

They would then sit there for a minute or two, the youngest being content with being on the leaders lap and the leader being more than happy to wrap his arms around the youngest.

"Channie, we should ready get to bed." he said, poking the other with his elbow.

"Hmm..." Chan would mumble into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Seriously, Chan, we need to go to bed, okay?" Jeongin said, getting up off the Chan's lap and taking his hand, forcing him to get up.

"Noooooo..." he would whine, not wanting to go to sleep as he would flush out all if his great _"late night visions"_ as he called them.

He smiled as he lead the older back to his room, since he didn't like disturbing the other's in Chan's room, he always went with his.

He slowly opened and closed the door as quietly and quickly as his could, making his way across the room to his dresser to change into his pajamas while Chan flopped on his bed.

Jeongin changed from his T-shirt and jeans into soft, fluffy, blue pajama pants and one of Chan's oversized sweaters. 

He brought the collar up to his nose, and inhaled his boyfriends scent of black coffee, chocolate, and ink. It felt so calming to be surrounded by the others scent that Jeongin  felt like he was floating.

He turned around only to be met with Chan in nothing but boxers.

Jeongin squeaked and hid his face in his hands, blushing as hard he could.

"Warn me next time!" he mumbled into his palms.

Chan just laughed and covered himself with blankets.

No matter how many times the younger _begged_ Chan to wear pajamas of some sort, it was always met with failure.

"Aww, come here Jeonginne, I want some cuddles." Chan whined.

And who could say no to that?

Jeongin climbed under the covers and Chan immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller waist and buried his face in the fabric covering his stomach.

"Innie, you're so soft." the leader mumbled as he looked up at the other.

The youngest giggled as he looked down at his boyfriend, and ran his fingers through the others hair.

"Channie, you're soft too." he smiled.

"Mmh-mmm" Chan shook his head into the others stomach, "My Jeonginnie is so fuckin' soft, and so damn cute, and--" 

"Go to sleep, baby." Jeongin laughed, kissing Chan's hair, "I'll still be here when you wake up."

The older nodded and snuggled himself closer into the younger stomach, letting out a soft sigh of contentment when he finally found a comfy position. He soon fell asleep like that, and so did Jeongin.

And that's how they have been.

For a little over two months. 

And they were more fine with it.

Jeongin was snapped out out of his thoughts when Chan groaned beneath him, shuffling away from his boyfriend to stretch out and rub his eyes.

The black-haired boy giggled as he watched his disoriented leader look around, confused as to why he wasn't in his regular bed.

"Good morning, babe." Jeongin laughed.

Chan whipped his head around, confused before he saw that it was his boyfriend. He gave a small smile and a wave to the younger before he flopped back down on the bed.

Jeongin smiled as he brushed the hair out of the hair from the others forehead and placed a kiss to it, earning a small chuckle from the leader.

He then brough his hand to the back of the youngers neck and pulled him in for a kiss, making the younger squeal and collapse on top of Chan.

"Good morning." Chan smirked, pulling the other down for a kiss.

"Good morning." Jeongin replied after they broke the kiss, smiling down at the other as Chan reached out to tuck the youngest's hair behind his ear.

They were so love struck with each other it drove them crazy.

They gave each other a few too many good morning pecks, and only stopped when Jeongin hit the others chest, insisting they get up and _at least_ get breakfast before they spend their day together.

"Pop tarts?" Chan asked.

"Pop tarts." Jeongin stated as he stood up out of bed, stretching and turning around to practically drag Chan out of the nest of blankets he made.

Chan only got out when the other back let him hug him and he wouldn't let go, clinging to the youngest like a leech. 

Jeongin smiled and patted the others hair, walking towards the kitchen as he did so.

 _'This is going to be an interesting day.'_ The boy thought as he put the Pop tarts in the toaster.

_'At least I have you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr!   
> https://heyghoulstheboisarehere.tumblr.com


	2. It’s foolish but i’m still young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day6 really put me in such a soft mood so I had to write this  
> In the words of Park Jaehyung  
> Lezgehddit

"Jeonginnieeeee"

Jeongin sighed as he sat the cup of coffee back onto the counter, turning around and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

He met eyes with a very pouty Chan, arms opened like he wanted a hug.

"Yes?" the younger answered.

Chan looked at him with the biggest and best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

"Hug? Please?" he said, making grabby hands towards the younger.

The black haired boy sighed and jokingly rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile on his face when he sat down in the older's lap. He hooked his arms around the leader's neck and in turn, Chan put his arms around his boyfriends waist.

Jeongin giggled when Chan attacked him with kisses, squirming in the others lap but was trapped by his boyfriends strong grip and had no other choice then to let Chan do what he wanted.

"Chan!  _Stop!_  I gotta get the coffee--" 

"It-"

_Peck_

"Can-"

_Peck_

"Wait." 

He finished the sentence by gently grabbing the back of the younger's neck and gently guiding him closer until their lips slowly meet.

Jeongin just closed his eyes and sighed softly into the leader's mouth, enjoying the fact that he and he alone can enjoy Chan's sweet kisses. 

The older griped his boyfriends hair, trying to deepen the kiss but whines when Jeongin pulls away.

"Whyyyy-" he complained, not letting go of the smaller.

"Because our breakfast is ready and I need to turn off the coffee pot!" Jeongin said as he placed one last kiss on his boyfriends cheek and stands up, walking towards the counter.

Chan just sighed as he watched Jeongin grab the Pop-tarts out of the toster and the two coffee cups and immediately drop them on the table, not wanting the extremely hot items in his hands anymore.

The leader chucked seeing his boyfriend shake out his hands like they were on fire.

He pulled the younger in his lap again and pulled the black haired boys hands to his mouth and gave little kisses to each of them, making the younger giggle and playfully slap Chan's shoulder.

The older continued to hug Jeongin while he ate his portion of breakfast, putting his face in the other's neck and almost falling asleep until he was caught.

"Chan!" the black haired boy yelled.

Chan snapped his head up and met eyes with his boyfriend, who, quite frankly, looked a bit annoyed.

"You're not falling asleep on me until you eat!" he scolded.

The leader sighed and picked up his Pop-tart, and purposely took a larger than necessary bite, just to spite the other.

"Happy?" Chan asked with mouth full of food.

"Very" Jeongin said, placing a kiss on the other's cheek and one on his lips before he turned to drink his coffee.

 

The two sat in silence for a bit as they ate. Chan occasionally rubbed Jeongin's stomach out of habit, to make sure he wouldn't have any digestive problems like he had in the past which lead to him not eating for two days, until he then came crying to the leader asking him for help. Which is why he always rubs his stomach.

Jeongin just leaned his head back into the his boyfriends shoulder, sighing and closing his eyes, he felt like he could pass out right then and there.

"Hey, you're not falling asleep on me either." Chan laughed as he poked the other's cheek.

"'m not" he mumbled, "I'm just too full I might pass out."

Chan hummed in understanding and suddenly picked up the younger bridal style, turning to carry the boy into the living room.

Jeongin squeaked as he was suddenly being picked up, tightening his grip around the leader's neck and burying his face in his shoulder to hide his blush.

Chan gently set the other boy down on the couch and walked back towards the kitchen to clean up the dishes before he returned to his boyfriend.

The younger clung onto Chan's side, burying his face into the leader's stomach while he absent mindedly played with the black haired boys hair and watched YouTube on the main TV.

The other members started to emerge from their rooms, yawning and stretching and walking like zombies towards the kitchen.

They all waved to Chan and Jeongin sitting in the couch, not even caring if they were showing PDA at this point.

Jisung plopped down near Chan, bowl of cereal in hand and phone in the other, scrolling through instagram.

Felix sat next to Jeongin, pinching the youngest's cheek before he ate his toast, laughing as the other hit his shoulder.

Soon everyone was either gathered at the couch or the dinning table to eat, and a collective silence filled the room for a moment.

Some of them then decided to discuss what they planned to do on their day off, others were still eating so it was on and off chatter through out their meals.

"So, Chan," Changbin started, "What are you going to do today?"

"What do you think?" he replied, gesturing towards the younger one curled beside him, "I couldn't do anything else even if I wanted to."

Changbin laughed as Jeongin hit Chan's shoulder, the two then carried out their conversation on anything ranging from new music or what the plans for today were.

Jeongin just closed his eyes and sighed, feeling himself drift further and further. He didn't get that much sleep last night either so the fact that he got to be comfortable like this was so.

Peaceful.

 

"Jeongin, babe!" he heard someone call, and instead of getting up he opted to groan and turn on his side.

"Jeonginnie, wake up sweet bunny." the voice called again, softer this time, making the younger open his eyes.

Chan was lightly shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake the youngest up, smiling down at his sleepy boyfriend.

"Channie? What time is it?" he yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking around the room. 

"It's about 11 am, bun." Chan said, wiping the underside of his eyes and letting the other lean into his touch.

"The others already went out, I said I'd stay back with you, baby." he added

The younger sighed and stretched out, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder while he let the older play with his hair.

Chan leaned down to kiss the other, pouring all his passion into the kiss since the younger boy wouldn't let him earlier. Wrapping his arm around Jeongin's waist his deepened the kiss, getting a better angle which elicited a soft gasp from the younger.

Jeongin poured all his passion back, clinging onto Chan's hair and shoulders for dear life.

He tasted exactly like chocolate.

They pulled back after a minute and laughed when the black haired boy immediately planted his face into his boyfriends neck.

"I love you so much, baby boy." Chan smiled, petting the boy's hair and placing a small kiss to the top of his forehead.

"I love you too, Channie." Jeongin said, pulling back and giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"What do you want to do today, bunny?" Chan asked, running his fingers through the younger's hair.

"I just want to stay with you, Channie. Pleaaasseeee?" the black haired boy pouted up at his boyfriend.

And who could say no to that?

"Of course, babe." he replied as he gave his forehead another kiss while the other cheered.

"Woohoo!!! Yes!! Channie time!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I really like Chan giving Jeongin pet names aksjaksns


	3. I didnt wanna seem young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! read the notes please :) itll make more sense for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo !!! Sorry I haven't updated this in like... A month. BUT ANYWAYS special thanks to Ari for giving me the idea for this chapter because while this isn't a sick fic I'm a slut for sick fics so this has the soft elements of a sick fic. Enjoy!

"No. No thanks, I'm not hungry."

Jeongin shyly smiled as he set down his chopsticks. He excused himself from the table and basically bolted straight for his room.

The rest of the members watched in surprise as the youngest member ran away from the dinner table.

"Um...what the hell was that all about?" Hyunjin asked, setting his spoon back into his soup bowl.

"Yeah," Seungmin started, "Hasn't he been acting a little strange lately?"

Chan just stayed silent as he ate his food, but his mind was bustling with worried thoughts shouting at him. The rest of the members at the table just murmured agreements to send someone to check on their youngest after they finished eating, they figured he just needed some time alone.

The leader thought otherwise, but didn't say anything.

 

 

Jeongin laid in his bed, his stomach hurt too much lately and he could barely do anything without pain, he really really hated feeling this way but couldn't figure out how to stop it or how it happened.

He had spent two nights so far dry heaving into the toilet, having full-body chills, his stomach not keeping anything down, immense pain and just in general was fucking miserable.

The youngest sobbed into his pillow as he found no other solution for his pain, it hurt to do almost anything at this point.

His throat felt like it had a permanent lump in it, like he was going to throw up, his body temperature was off the roof and he was pretty sure he was running a fever at this point.

Jeongin stayed still as he laid there, rubbing his stomach in any attempt to try and calm the pain.

He wanted this to be over.

He wanted it to be over so bad.

 

"Jeonginnie?" Chan called, knocking on the door to Jeongin's, Minho's, and Felix's room.

He heard the youngest sniffle and mumble a broken _"Go away, please."_ in the most soft and hurtful tone possible.

It broke Chan's heart.

"Okay," he replied, "Well, just know that your dinner is in the fridge, just in case you get hungry."

"And please come to me the minute you get the chance, okay?"

Chan didn't hear a response.

He sighed and slid down the door, hearing his boyfriend resume his sobbing tore his heart into a million pieces. What if it was something he did? What if Chan had said something hurtful to him? What if he had offender him in someway?!

The leader's head was heavy with _What if's_ and accusations that made almost little to no sense. He sighed and put his face into his hands, not knowing what to do.

 _"Make his dinner, dumbass."_ his thoughts told him.

"Oh yeah..." Chan mumbled, remembering what he had told the youngest earlier.

He got up from the floor where he had sat, still feeling conflicted over the fact that he had left his boyfriend sobbing alone in his room.

He shook off these thoughts and started walking towards the kitchen, determined to make it up to the youngest for whatever he had done.

Chan grabbed the left over rice and soup that they had for a quick dinner, since it was already pretty late at night and everyone either wanted to go to sleep or do their own thing.

He turned on the stove and placed the tea pot on one of the burners, and put the soup and rice in the microwave, effectively heating up the food from earlier.

The leader poured the hot water into Jeongin's cup with his favorite orange flavored tea bag, and mixed it all together when the water had finished boiling, figuring it wouldn't hurt to make his boyfriend some of his favorite tea, too. 

Chan was in the middle of putting the food on a tray to take to Jeongin when he heard small, unsteady footsteps. He turned around to see the younger crying his eyes out, his arm clutched around his stomach and his other arm keeping him grounded by clinging onto the table.

"C-channie..." he sobbed, his hand clutching tighter on his shirt fabric, "p-please help me Channie..."

The older practically ran over to his boyfriend, wiping his tears away and shushing him, trying to calm down the crying boy. He placed his hand on the others forehead, and was shocked when his hand was met with instant heat.

"Jeongin, you have a fever, you poor thing!" Chan said as he wiped some more tears off of the younger's cheeks.

Jeongin shook his head and clutched his shirt fabric even harder.

"My tummy, m-my tummy really hurts Channie!" he sobbed again and buried his face into his leader's shoulder, "It's-it's _hic_ been hurting f-for _hic_ two days!"

Chan's heart really felt like it was being torn into a million pieces.

"It's okay...it's okay baby." he said as he placed a kiss on the top of his boyfriends  head.

The leader lightly tapped the youngest's chin up with his finger and rested his other hand on Jeongin's shoulder, making him look up at the other.

"Jeonginnie, I'm gonna need you to do something for me, okay?" Chan asked.

He nodded.

"In the bathroom, there's some medicine on the top shelf that will help your stomach, I'll grab you some water and leave it on your night stand while you take the medication and you are to immediately go to bed afterwards." He stated, his hand never leaving Jeongin's face.

The younger nodded and backed away from his boyfriend slowly.

"I'll bring some food in a bit, but only of you're feeling better." Chan said as he returned to the now re-cold food, sighing as he lit the stove again and reached for a water bottle.

Jeongin entered the bathroom, his limbs feeling shaky and heavy and he weakly reached for the medicine that Chan told him about and took two tablets, washing it down with some water.

The youngest stumbled back into his room and--yep, there was a bottle of water right on his nightstand, just as Chan had promised.

Jeongin smiled to himself as he crawled under the covers, already staring to feel some of the pain disappear.

 

_Knock Knock_

"Innie? Jeonginnie? I'm coming in!" Chan stated as be entered his boyfriends room with a tray of food and drink, trying his hardest not to spill anything as he closed the door.

"Chan?" Jeongin yawned as he sat up in his bed with little to no pain, silently yelping with joy at the fact that his pain was almost completely gone.

The leader smiled as he made his way over to Jeongin's bed, setting down the tray of food on the sleepy boy's lap and brushing the hair from his forehead to press a kiss to it.

His boyfriend giggled as he rubbed his eyes, yawned and looked down at the tray.

"What's this?" he questioned.

"Your dinner from earlier, I figured you might've been hungry and tonight's dinner was pretty light on the stomach so it's not gonna upset it." Chan replied, gently placing and rubbing his hand lightly on Jeongin's stomach for comedic effect.

The sleepy boy just giggled, not having the energy to swat his boyfriend's hand away and just scooted a bit to the side, making more room for Chan to crawl to his side.

And that Chan did.

He was more than happy to be next to his boyfriend, almost pulling the younger boy into his lap but couldn't because of the tray.

Jeongin giggled as he watched his cute boyfriend try and maneuver around the food and ended up just wrapping his arm around the youngest's waist.

Chan moved to grab the spoon from the tray and scooped up a bit of soup and blew on it before he held it up to Jeongin's lips.

"What are you doing?" the younger laughed.

"Feeding you, now say 'Aaaaa'" Chan replied as he fed the other, who eventually caved in to his boyfriends paternal instincts.

 

"Innie, my sweet baby fox," the older cooed as he ran his fingers through his boyfriends black locks, "Please drink your tea, I made it just for you."

The younger sighed as he grasped the mug and drank his tea per his boyfriend's request, sighing softly after he finished a sip.

"Well?" Chan asked.

"It's perfect, thank you baby." Jeongin smiled as he kissed the top of Chan's head.

His boyfriend laughed as he sat up, petting his boyfriends hair as he drank, he found the whole aura of this night peaceful.

He grabbed the empty cup out of the younger's hands and placed it on the night stand. Chan pulled Jeongin's back close into his chest, snuggling him like he would never let go.

Chan absent mindedly rubbed his boyfriend's stomach, not wanting anything like what he experienced to ever happen again, he absolute hated seeing Jeongin in pain.

The younger purred with contentment and stuffed his face into a blanket, making himself comfy so he could fall asleep faster.

The leader smiled and rested his face on the others shoulder, feeling more full of happiness than ever before.

Chan was really in love with Jeongin.

And Jeongin was really in love with Chan.

 

 

Chan woke up to Jeongin winning.

"What? What's wrong, pumpkin?" Chan asked, sitting up in a panic, hoping his boyfriend wasn't in any more pain.

"I'm really hungry, Channie!" he pouted.

The older laughed as he pulled the pouty boy into a hug and patted his back, giving him a kiss on the cheek before he pulled away.

"I'll go get breakfast, okay?" he said, moving away from the other as he stood up off the bed.

Jeongin nodded in reply as he lied back down.

"Oh, and Channie?" Jeongin called.

"Yes?" 

"I love you."

Chan smiled warmly at the boy on the bed.

 _His_ boy.

"I love you too, Jeonginnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this, thank you, Ari! IM ALSO REALLY SOFT FOR CHAN GIVING JEONGIN PET NAMESSS

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I wanna make this into more chapters with Jeongin and Chan being soft for each other, like little drabbles.


End file.
